The Train Ride
by Ezekeel
Summary: There was something about the little girl. It's not that they met her before but there seems to be something familiar. They have a similar friend, a friend whom they haven't seen for a long time. (Characters: Eeez, Momo, Clark, & the little girl)


**The Train Ride**

Momo and Clark finished their jobs at the mines. Their next job is hours away so they boarded the train with Eeez, the young boy that's always with them. There is one missing person from the group but he wouldn't be around since he had a secret job going on.

Bored with the long journey, Momo took out the deck of cards then they played while Eeez merely watched as usual.

Across them was a young black haired girl who stared out the window. For a few minutes, her set of mismatched eyes were glued to the window while Clark started shuffling the deck.

The young girl turned around and approached them.

"Hey mister, can you teach me how to play those cards?"

The two men looked up.

"Little missy shouldn't be playing cards but come here. We'll teach you," said Clark. "My name's Clark. This is Momo and that's Eeez."

"I'm Eily," she said as she took a seat on the floor near them.

They taught her the rules then played a game. She lost the few rounds at first but won a few in the latter games.

Eeez can tell there is something about the little girl. He doesn't know why but he thinks she might know Tyki. If they haven't met, they could get along like she does with them.

"Hey, Eeez. Sure you don't want to join us?"

The young boy shook his head and continued watching the game. Maybe, he's just thinking too much since it has been a long time since they last saw Tyki but as his eyes met that of the little girl's... both had a look of familiarity.

She knows Tyki and as she played with them, they remind her of him.

"Why're you alone riding the train, Eily?" asked Momo.

"Yeah, don't you have a guardian with you? Even Eeez here don't ever ride the train alone."

"We were separated. I'll be meeting up with my brother in our Auntie's home town. I know the way."

"Ah, but it is bad for a little missy to go traveling alone. You're brother is hell irresponsible to leave you."

"He isn't. His work just interrupted him and I really wanted to go to Auntie's. I didn't actually tell him I'd be going first but I did leave a note."

"Oh, don't do something reckless like that, Eily. What if we were no good people? You'd be in dangerous trouble."

"You're not bad people," she said with a smile.

"How are you sure? We could be cheating off you."

"You aren't but I did," she said with a cunning smile as she showed them the bag of coins that didn't belong to her.

"Why you-"

She threw it back.

"You're good. We didn't notice. Why'd you return it though?"

"You're not bad either. I'll be going then. Thanks," she said then got off the train meeting the young boy's eyes once more giving a sense of familiarity.

Eeez looked out the window and saw a Portuguese man dressed differently from the way he often saw him. It was more formal than the miner clothes he wore.

The young boy saw that a hint of recognition hit the man's face when he saw the little girl entering the town. He didn't come after her though and went his own way.

The little girl had been a friend of Tyki's as the three of them had been. It was all in the past. Tyki is still their friend but he's no longer with them just as he is no longer with the little girl.

* * *

Ezekeel: This is a point of view of Eeez's from 'The Journey: Black and White.' He only had a small part there as the main character is the little girl who is the apprentice of Lavi. Tyki and the little girl knew each other in one of the journeys but again, Tyki can't be with his mortal friends long but if any of you try to read it (I hope you do) the situation's much easier explained but this oneshot can stand alone, I think it can anyway.

Let's just say this is about Tyki having made friends outside the Noah family as usual but can no longer keep contact. This fic is about the chance meeting that they met and both just had a familiar feeling that they both know Tyki.

Hope you enjoyed reading it. Do tell me what you think of it and thanks so much for reading. :D


End file.
